1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cooling a box with heat generating elements received therein and a method for cooling same in various electronic devices requiring heat dissipation. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for cooling a box with heat generating elements received therein and a method for cooling same in which cool air is taken from outside into the box, heat exchange is implemented therein, and then hot air is discharged.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor chip or the like which is used in various electronic devices such as a personal computer, a game console or an audiovisual system is downsized and the integration density thereof becomes large to remarkably increase a processing speed, which results in an incredibly high heat generating density.
There is known a method for cooling a box receiving therein such electronic devices as a personal computer, a game console or an audiovisual system including semiconductor chips which have high heat generating density, by means of taking cool air from outside into the box, implementing heat exchange therein, and then discharging the air with an increased temperature from inside the box to outside.
FIG. 7 is a schematic perspective view showing an apparatus for cooling the box according to the conventional cooling method.
As shown in FIG. 7, a printed board 25 is installed within a box 21. There are provided on the box an air intake port 29 for taking in outside air and a discharge port for discharging the air from inside of the box to the outside. Furthermore, a discharge fan 22 for discharging the air is installed on the discharge port. In addition, there is disposed in the vicinity of the discharge port a heat dissipating fin 26 for dissipating the heat generated by heat generating elements (not shown) mounted on the printed board 25 so as to be located close to the discharge fan 22.
The heat generated by the heat generating element mounted on the printed board 25 is discharged within the box 21 by the heat dissipating fin 26. At this time, the outside air is taken in from the air intake port 29 as shown by arrows 23 and passes through the heat dissipating fin by the function of the discharge fan 22, and then is discharged through the discharge port by the discharge fan to the outside of the box as indicated by arrows 24.
FIG. 8 is a schematic longitudinal sectional view of an apparatus for cooling a box according to the conventional method.
A heat pipe is arranged on the apparatus for cooling the box as illustrated in FIG. 8. As shown in FIG. 8, a printed board 25 is installed in the box 21, and the heat generated by the heat generating element 28 is transferred by a heat pipe 27 to the location where a heat dissipating fin 26 is installed. In the box depicted in FIG. 8, there are similarly provided an air intake port 29 for taking in outside air and a discharge port for discharging air from the box to the outside of the box. Furthermore, a discharge fan 22 is arranged close to the discharge port. There is disposed in the vicinity of the discharge port a heat dissipating fin 26 for dissipating the heat generated by the heat generating element 28 mounted on the printed board 25 so as to be located close to the discharge fan 22.
The heat generated from the heat generating element 28 mounted on the printed board 25 is transferred by the heat pipe 27 and is discharged within the box 21 by the heat dissipating fin 26. At this time, the outside air is taken in from the air intake port 29 as shown by arrows 23 and passes through the heat dissipating fin by the function of the discharge fan 22, and then is discharged through the discharge port by the discharge fan to the outside of the box as indicated by arrows 24.
As described above, in the conventional apparatus for cooling the box, when the heat generated by the heat generating element is cooled by the heat sink including the heat dissipating fin, the heat dissipating fin is arranged very close to the discharge fan within the box. More specifically, it is expected that the box is cooled by discharging as large amount of air as possible from within the box to the outside of the box, since the wind velocity is highest just in front of the discharge fan, as far as wind velocity is concerned.
In the conventional apparatus for cooling the box, however, there are the following drawbacks. More specifically, when the heat dissipating fin is arranged very close to the discharge fan within the box, a temperature of the air taken into the box from the air intake port is raised due to the heat generated by the heat generating element within the box. Accordingly, the air with the temperature thus raised passes through the heat dissipating fin not to effectively dissipate the heat, thus deteriorating the cooling efficiency of the heat dissipating fin.
When the heat pipe is applied to the heat sink (heat dissipating fin), a heat source such as the heat generating element has to be arranged so as to be positioned on a level with or below the heat pipe in order to have the heat pipe effectively operated (i.e., assure the operation principle of the heat pipe). In addition, in case of an apparatus which can be both vertically and horizontally installed, a plurality of heat pipes have to be disposed in order to cause the heat pipes to effectively function.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide an apparatus for cooling a box with heat generating elements received therein and a method for cooling same, by which the cooling efficiency of a heat dissipating fin can be improved and a heat pipe can effectively function.
To solve the problems in the conventional art, the present inventors have been studying hard. As a result, the following findings are obtained. More specifically, it is found that in the apparatus for cooling a box in which air is taken from outside into the box, heat exchange is implemented therein, and then the air is discharged, when the heat dissipating fin is arranged close to the air intake port instead of the discharge port, the heat dissipating fin can be directly cooled by the air which is taken directly from outside into the box and has a coolest temperature, thereby improving the cooling efficiency of the heat dissipating fin.
Furthermore, it is found that if the heat dissipating fin is installed in such manner to be positioned in the vicinity of or above the heat generating element in the horizontal direction in case that the box is vertically installed, a heat generating source such as the heat generating element can be arranged so as to be a level with or below the heat pipe even if the box is horizontally disposed, which causes all the installed heat pipes to effectively function.
The present invention was made based on the above-mentioned findings.
The first embodiment of a method for cooling a box with heat generating element received therein of the present invention comprises the steps of:
(1) arranging in the box an air intake port for taking in air from outside and a discharge port for discharging air from the box to the outside, and installing a heat dissipating fin in the box;
(2) disposing a part or a whole of said heat dissipating fin close to said air intake port within said box; and
(3) causing said air taken in from said air intake port to pass through said heat dissipating fin to dissipate heat generated by said heat generating element, and then discharging air with a temperature raised by passing through said heat dissipating fin from said discharge port to outside of said box, thus cooling said box.
The second embodiment of a method for cooling a box with heat generating element received therein of the present invention comprises the steps of:
(1) arranging in the box an air intake port for taking in air from outside and a discharge port for discharging air from the box to the outside, and installing a heat dissipating fin and heat transfer means in the box;
(2) disposing a part or a whole of said heat dissipating fin close to said air intake port within said box;
(3) transferring heat generated by said heat generating element to said heat dissipating fin by said heat transfer means; and
(4) causing said air taken in from said air intake port to pass through said heat dissipating fin to dissipate heat generated by said heat generating element, and then discharging air with a temperature raised by passing through said heat dissipating fin from said discharge port to outside of said box, thus cooling said box.
In the third embodiment of a method for cooling a box with heat generating element received therein of the present invention, said heat transfer means comprises at least one heat pipe.
In the fourth embodiment of a method for cooling a box with heat generating element received therein of the present invention, said box can be vertically and/or horizontally installed, and said heat dissipating fin is installed in such manner to be positioned in the vicinity of or above said heat generating element in the horizontal direction when said box is vertically installed.
In the fifth embodiment of a method for cooling a box with heat generating element received therein of the present invention, a fan for discharging air is further installed close to said discharge port.
The first embodiment of an apparatus for cooling a box with heat generating element received therein of the present invention comprises: an air intake port for taking in air from outside of the box; a discharge port for discharging air to outside of the box; and a heat dissipating fin which is partly or entirely disposed close to said air intake port within the box, wherein said air taken in from said air intake port is passed through said heat dissipating fin to dissipate heat generated by said heat generating element, and then air with a temperature raised by passing through said heat dissipating fin is discharged from said discharge port to outside of said box, thus cooling said box.
The second embodiment of an apparatus for cooling a box with heat generating element received therein of the present invention comprises: an air intake port for taking in air from outside of the box; a discharge port for discharging air to outside of the box; a heat dissipating fin which is partly or entirely disposed close to said air intake port within the box; and heat transfer means for transferring heat generated by said heat generating element to said heat dissipating fin, wherein heat generated by said heat generating element is transferred to said heat dissipating fin by said heat transfer means, said air taken in from said air intake port is passed through said heat dissipating fin to dissipate heat generated by said heat generating element, and then air with a temperature raised by passing through said heat dissipating fin is discharged from said discharge port to outside of said box, thus cooling said box.
In the third embodiment of an apparatus for cooling a box with heat generating element received therein of the present invention, said heat transfer means comprises at least one heat pipe.
In the fourth embodiment of a method for cooling a box with heat generating element received therein of the present invention, said box can be vertically and/or horizontally installed, and said heat dissipating fin is installed in such manner to be positioned in the vicinity of or above said heat generating element in the horizontal direction when said box is vertically installed.
In the fifth embodiment of an apparatus for cooling a box with heat generating element received therein of the present invention, said heat dissipating fin comprises a heat sink with said heat dissipating fin fixed between a base member and a fitting member in a sandwiched manner.
In the sixth embodiment of an apparatus for cooling a box with heat generating element received therein of the present invention, a fan for discharging air is further installed close to said discharge port.